Work like a captain - Play like a pirate
by Mie779
Summary: What happens when Georg puts on a pirate costume for a New Year dance? Well something happen with Maria, she discover that she likes her husband talking like a pirate. "Shiver me timbers, let's go on a treasure hunt... X marks the spot. Arrr... "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a small "pirate play" story that came from my little "weird" mind… got inspired several months ago by some talk we had on our proboard forum (PM me if you want to know more and join us)… then had a serious writers block, but that is now gone and I hope to bring you chapter 2 soon **

**HUGE thanks to ****utility_singer for beta reading this for me… **

**Now enjoy… it's rated M for a reason… ;) **

Chapter one

It was New Years Eve and the party at the Naval Academy, in Annapolis, Maryland, was filled with costumed party guests. It was a mixture of various themes and characters, of which the guests had chosen to dress up. Scanning through the crowd of people her eyes caught sight of a triangular black pirate hat. She smiled to herself; even though the "pirate" had his back turned to her she already knew who it was. Her mischievous husband had had a way too wicked time in the costume shop. He had been very keen on him dressing up as a pirate, and her as a pirate wrench. Maria had been horrified by the some of the revealing costumes he had found for her. She had put up a huge fight before they had found a compromise. She looked down her long dark blue dress, with long open triangular sleeves. The neckline revealed more of her shoulders than her own dresses, but the cleavage was modest, which was why she had said yes to this dress. Her hands caressed the soft fabric on the skirt and her fingers fiddled nervously with the string holding together the waist cincher. She had been slightly hesitant in wearing this last piece of clothing, but Georg had convinced her that it gave her costume that final touch it needed to be perfect.

When they arrived at the party Maria had been relieved that some of the other female guest had been wearing far shorter and more revealing dresses.

She might have had some reservations on her own costume, but when she had seen her husband in his pirate ensemble, she had found it rather difficult to hide her huge smile and the admiration in her eyes. When Georg had seen this and the slight rose tint on his wife's face, he had turned around to the owner of the costume shop and had proclaimed in his best pirate voice: "My good man, we shall want these mighty fine clothes, name ye price and we'll be off on new adventures. Me beauty here needs some new glitzy jewellery too." The salesman had chuckled for himself while ringing up their purchase, and when they said goodbye he had told them of a new jeweller shop just down the street. Maria had found herself blushing even more by her husbands antics, even after 10 years of marriage, he could still quit easily surprise her beyond words.

Maria looked over to her husband, he was talking with two of his colleagues; one was dressed as a cowboy and the other as an Indian chief. His large feather headpiece was barely defying gravity, whenever he turned his head it would wobble and almost fall off his head.

Her eyes gazed over her husband again; he wore a ridiculous large triangular pirate hat, a loose fitted shirt with a wide open collar. Maria sighed inwardly as said open collar was not visible to her at the moment; secretly she had found that part of the costume her favourite. It was not that often that she saw her husband without a tie, being an instructor at the academy he did have to show himself in a presentable manner. The only positive side to this was that every night she would pull the small fabric away from his neck and show him just how much she had missed him during the day.

Maria looked over the crowd of party guests on the dance floor, they had just finished a five course dinner, and there where still a few hours until midnight. She really just wanted this party to finish and head home with her husband; she knew that they would be all alone in their spacious house the academy had found for them. Their now 12 children would all be together at Liesl and her husband's house. Liesl had invited all her brothers and sisters, even her youngest sibling at the age of two, to stay with them for New Years Eve. Liesl had a toddler, too, and she thought it would be fun for the children. Maria was amazed that their oldest daughter had taken on this task, but she knew that every one of the older children would help and assist with the younger ones. Maria felt pride and happiness rise in her chest thinking about her wonderful family, and marvelled at how well they all had adapted to live in America. This, she was forever grateful of.

"Ahoy there me beauty, why have ye such a serious face?" Maria was pulled out of her reveries when her husband stepped up to her and smiled cheekily while delivering his best pirate impersonation.

Maria laughed while shaking her head; she had listened to her husband speak pirate talk all night long, much to the amusement of his colleagues and everyone else bothering to listen to him. She looked up into his handsome face, now with a few days worth of beard. She had been rather shocked when her always meticulous husband declared a few days ago that he would grow a beard, so he would be looking more like a rough pirate captain. Thinking back on this morning, the beard had caused some horror to her normally calm husband. When looking into the mirror he had discovered that his beard was sprinkled with streaks of grey. Maria smiled at the memory, and she had had to spend five minutes of her best sweet talk to convince him that it gave him an even more roguish and distinctive look.

"I'm just thinking about my family, and hoping that my husband will ask me to dance soon." Maria smiled and tried to look coy and innocent.

"Ye husband has not asked ye to dance, outrageous, this we must change." Georg made an over-dramatic bow and asked: "Me beauty will ye do me the honours of dancing with an ol' pirate?"

Maria laughed merrily, and nodded her head: "Of course sir, it would be a pleasure, I'm sure. But you don't look that old to me." Maria grinned; she knew the subject of age was a tiny bit touchy for her husband these days, more so when he had found the grey streaks in his beard this morning.

"Now ye try to flatter me, young one," Georg stated and finished with a dry note in his voice: "I'm tempted to change me name to Captain Silver Beard… hmm… what do ye think?"

Maria reached out and took his hand and started walking toward the dance floor, and said: "I think that would suit you just fine, come now, and dance with me."

The couple glided effortlessly into the dance, ever since their first dance they had taken every opportunity available to dance together. They held each other close, closer than might be entirely acceptable in a social event like this, but neither one of them seemed to care. Georg rested his hand low on her back; the other held her hand close to his heart. From time to time he would bend his head and pepper small kisses over her knuckles, kisses that sent shivers down her spine. Had they been alone she would have reciprocated the gesture, but her shy side still held her back when they were at a social gathering.

Maria always marvelled how much the closeness of her husband seemed to affect her; every nerve of her body was so tuned in to what he did in every move. Warmth spread though her body, and the heat coiled in her stomach.

Suddenly she felt his warm hand on her back slide ever so slightly lower, then making small circling motions with his fingers, moving lower. She tried to hide the gasp coming out of her mouth when she felt his fingers caress the spot where her undergarments began. But looking onto his mischievous smiling eyes, she knew that he _knew_ just what he did to her at that moment. He feigned innocence in his face, but Maria saw the tiny signs of playfulness in the corner of his eyes. She shook her head and whispered in his ear: "My good man, I'm not sure Captain Silver Beard would be a suitable name for you," Georg raised a challenging eyebrow, curious to know what his wife would call him. Maria continued: "No sir, I do believe that Captain von Rascal would be more fitting."

Georg laughed out loud, making their dancing neighbours look to them, trying to figure out what Captain von Trapp found so funny. When they saw Maria hide her face by Georg's chest, they smiled for themselves. It was obvious how much the von Trapp couple loved each other.

They kept swaying gently to the slow music that played; Georg placed a small tender kiss on top of her hair. He was surprised that his wife could be so brazen in a situation like this; it was not often that he saw this side of her. Secretly he liked it very much; love and passion filled his very core, urging him to find a more secluded place to be with his wife. Looking around he silently cursed the fact that it would be very, _very_, improper to just skip the rest of the night and take his wife home. It would be at least a couple more hours of tedious partying, one hour till midnight and then the blasted tradition of drinking a toast to the New Year with his colleagues. Who knew how much time that would take?

When Georg pulled away Maria looked at him puzzled, and she started to ask: "Wha…?" but her words was cut short with his proclamation: "I'll give ye Captain von Rascal, me beauty, then ye will forget that ye husband forgot to ask fer a dance." His voice was a low, growling whisper which sent spikes of heat up Maria's spine. For some reason she was drawn to his roguish manner of speaking, and she decided that she liked her pirate husband. She blushed as he took a firm hold of her hand and pulled her towards the exit. She barely managed to register that none of their fellow party guest seemed to have noticed their abrupt departure, of that she was forever grateful.

They reached the foyer and Georg did a quick scan in search of a suitable place, he noticed a darkened hallway to the left and decided to try his luck that way. Maria tried to keep up with him, lifting her long dress up, so she wouldn't trip on it. She felt her pulse quicken in anticipation of what her husband was up to.

Georg tested several doors until he found one that was unlocked, opening the door he peeked inside. It was some form of lounge sitting area, deciding that it would be sufficient, he pulled his wife inside and slammed the door shut. Maria was now trapped between him and the door, he placed his hands on either side of her face and moved his body close to hers. She gasped in surprise and wonder, the fire ball in her stomach intensified, and she acted on pure instinct. Her hands reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her. Within milliseconds their mouths and tongues met in a duelling match of passion and heat, both wanting to gain the upper hand.

The fire and passion build up higher and higher, Maria started to feel slightly lightheaded and moved her hands over his torso. She felt restless and the need to feel her husband grew stronger every second. Her hands moved over his loose pirate shirt, the heat from his skin burned through the thin material. At one point she tried to open the topmost button of his shirt, but when that didn't succeed she started to pull and tug at his shirt, trying to free the material from his pirate pants. Finally she succeeded and she moved her small hands inside, in search of his heated skin.

Georg growled in response and intensified his passionate onslaught of her lips, he pulled her face closer to his, cupping her face in his hands. All common sense of propriety fled his mind when her searching fingers moved over his nipples. He let one of his hands moved down her throat, then following the neckline of her dress. When his fingers reached the subtle cleavage of her chest he cursed inside his head, why did her dress have such intricate fastenings? It was far too many obstacles if one would ask him. Sighing in frustration he let his hand slide over her breast, teasing her through the material of her dress. Then he moved his hand lower and circled her waist, reaching her spine. He let his fingers follow the path of her spine, he more than felt the shivers that shot through Maria and the moaning sound escaping her lips did nothing to cool down his own passion.

When his hand reached her lower back he pulled her body flush against his own, making it quit obvious for her how much he desired her at that moment.

Maria was wrapped up in a cocoon of heat and desire, soon forgetting where they were at the moment. Her body moulded itself closer to his, when she felt one of his hands slide over her behind she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his, bringing him even closer to her heated body.

Georg started to picture himself removing her long dress, giving him full access to the beautiful body he knew was hidden under the blue fabric. He trailed heated kisses up her cheekbone, giving full attention to the area around her ears. The moans and sighs emanating from her lips urged him on in his mission. He moved his mouth down to her neck, the dress was not revealing in any immodest way but the neckline still gave him access to the soft skin on her shoulder.

"Oh Georg… I…" Maria was not even sure what she wanted to say, but her oversensitive mind was in a haze of passion and want. She knew that her husband was a passionate lover, but this was by far one of the more heated moments they had shared. Having been married to the man ten years had given her some insight to what lay beneath his always meticulous exterior. Things that she knew only she would _ever_ witness, this fact humbled her beyond words, and she treasured this in her heart.

"It's Captain," Georg growled against her skin and moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered in a deep timber: "Captain von Rascal." He felt the shivers running through her body when his bold statement registered in her mind. Smiling knowingly for himself he pulled away just enough for him to gauge her expression.

What he saw in the deep blue pools of her eyes made him even more satisfied with the events of this night. Her eyes shone with want and desire, they were dark blue, and something he had learned was a sure sign of her being very, _very¸_ aroused. It seemed as if his wife appreciated his pirate talk and ruggedness. Giving her a wicked smile he let his mouth seek out her flushed lips, making it impossible for her to speak, if such need should arise. Knowing his talkative wife, he was pleased that he somehow had managed to rob her of her ability to speak.

Maria was shocked by his boldness but more so by her own reaction to his words. Heat pooled in her stomach and flared into a roaring fire within seconds. And seeing his wicked smile she knew that she was bound to get lost in his piercing blue eyes. Without thinking she let her passion take over, and her hands roamed over his chest. She wanted, needed to be close to her husband. Her hands moved up around his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

Their passionate kisses intensified and they let themselves get lost in the heat and passion; both completely forgetting time and place.

Maria was completely trapped between her husband and the door behind her, but she had no desire to be anywhere else at the moment. She felt his hand move over the bodice of her dress and she could literally feel his frustration by that fact that the dress was not easy to remove. His hands travelled restless over her body, moving lower and lower, finally resting on her behind. Suddenly she felt him lift her clear of her feet, had it not been for the mouth currently invading her mouth she would have gasped out in surprise. By instinct she tried to wrap her legs around him, but her mission failed miserably because of her very long dress.

Georg growled in frustration, and placed her down on her feet, and then he pulled the skirt up and when he finally came in contact with her smooth legs he lifted her up once more. Now she could wrap her legs around his waist, and now he had access her legs. Taking advantage of this, he used one hand to hold her up; resting under her behind, the other caressed the warm skin of her thigh.

Maria was so wrapped up in the heated passionate fire running through her body, she was grateful that Georg was holding her up, as she was sure her legs would not had carried her anymore. Every nerve ending of her body screamed to be satisfied in the way only her husband could. She needed _him_, and she was not sure if she would be able to wait a second more.

She moved her mouth closer his ear and whispered: "Please Georg… I need you…_now_... please." Her fingers curled into his hair, holding him close, her pulse was quick and she was feeling slightly dizzy with want and desire.

Georg knew what she asked and started to move away from the door, still holding on to his wife, wanting to find them a more comfortable place to share their passion. But he only took one step back when he felt Maria tighten her grip around his neck and whispered: "no Captain… here… don't move, I need you here. Please take me to the heavens and back, show me your treasure."

"Shiver me timbers," Georg groaned in disbelief over his wife's bold statement. He had not planned for this to go this far, at least not here still at the party. But feeling his wife clinging to him, running her fingers through his hair, her breath tickling the small hairs behind his ear, he found it hard to refuse her request.

"I aim to shiver ye timbers, my Captain von Rascal." When Georg heard this last declaration he knew he was a lost cause, and he made a quick decision. He concluded that the place they were at the moment was secluded enough for them not to be discovered. Within a couple of seconds he had lowered her feet to the ground, then removed her undergarments and hoisted up her skirt once more. When he lifted her up again he heard her sigh in contentment, he smiled deviously at her and slated his mouth against hers once again.

One of his hands moved in between her legs and touched her warm folds; she was more than ready for him. He knew that he was ready, his arousal pressed against the pirate pants.

"Me beauty, seek thy treasure, go south and ye shall find it." Georg whispered hoarsely into her ear. When she looked at him puzzled he added dryly sans his pirate voice: "If you want me here you need to help me open my pants." When he saw her eyes go wide and then a small blush creep up her neck he chuckled and gave her a small wink.

Maria uttered a small: "Oh" and then composed herself, falling back into the role of the seductress. Smirking slightly she let her hands roam slowly down his chest, making an effort of going slow. Georg growled and hissed between clenched teeth: "if ye want it here ye need to move faster me beauty." Maria giggled and complied with his request, and moved her hands to the buttons of his pants. It took her several seconds to open, when she succeeded she felt Georg shift her slightly so the pants could fall to the floor.

Their bodies joined with a fierceness that had them both mystified and stunned. Never in their ten year of marriage had they come together with this kind of ferocity and urgency. It was as if their bodies worked as one union, bringing them both closer to the edge and beyond.

Maria was thankful for the fact that Georg kept his mouth over hers, kissing her deeper and deeper for each thrust. If not, she was sure that the whole New Year party would have heard her cries of ecstasy.

Maria felt her whole body shake with fire and heat, and when they both reached the peak together she felt her whole body go limp in his arms. Again she was grateful for the fact that Georg held her in his arms, or she would have collapsed on the floor.

Georg rested his head on the door next to hers, his breathing ragged and shallow. He tried to get his bearings after their rather intense lovemaking. He was dazed beyond words, by what they had just shared. Never had they done _this_ in any somewhat public place, he knew his wife was very private when it came to lovemaking. The only place, other than their bedroom, they had shared this kind of passion had been in his study one late night when he had had to work late.

Maria had her arms wrapped around his torso, holding on to him like a lifesaver. Thinking about what they had just shared she was beyond surprised by her own actions. She tried to figure out what had caused this new side of her to show up. Her fingers fiddled with the thin material of his shirt and it suddenly dawned on her what had been the primary difference tonight. Gasping out loud by her revelation, he had been dressed and talked like a pirate, it seemed to have spurred something inside of her. She pulled back and tried to look at her husband. He lifted his head up and locked his eyes with hers. His blue orbs were dilated and a burning dark blue flame shone within them. Her breath got caught in her throat looking into those eyes; she felt her cheeks go pink, her nerves on high alert.

Georg saw the fire within her eyes, they where dilated and filled with wonder and he gathered that she was a bit shocked herself by what had just happened. With a silly smile forming on his lips he let her body slide down so her feet could touch the floor, then he cupped her face in his warm hands. This woman was a treasure beyond words, her fierceness and headstrong will gave her this air of confidence that he so adored in her.

Neither one of them spoke for a long time, both still trying to gain control over their breathing and heart rate. Suddenly a loud ringing noise pierced the silence, followed by someone making an announcement in the microphone up in the dance hall. They had to strain their ears to fully hear the words: "Ladies and gentlemen, please be aware of this… the New Year is fast approaching. Ten more minutes and the clock will chime twelve times. Everyone should make sure they have a filled glass of champagne. Ten minutes until countdown."

"Oh dear… my… have we been here for that long?" Maria stuttered and placed her hands on her still heated face. She was sure that if anyone would see her now they would just _know_ that she had not been taking a walk with her husband. Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest, and she felt flush to her skin, and she was sure she looked a mess. Frantically looking for a mirror in the room she slid around Georg's body. Sighing in relief she spied a mirror over a small fireplace not far away from the door. She rushed over to the mirror and sure enough, her face was flushed with a red tinge on her cheeks, and was not sure how to make it go away. She started to rearrange her short hair, it was in complete disarray. Her dress was also in need of some straightening up; one shoulder was now more visible than the other.

Georg chuckled at his wife's desperate attempt to fix her attire, shaking his head he walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Planting a small feathery kiss on her shoulder he whispered in her ear: "Why bother darling, you know I'll mess up your hair when we get home. I'm not done playing pirate for tonight," he winked at her in the mirror, and when he saw her astonishment at the fact that he seemed to know about her newfound fondness of pirates, he continued: "Ye know wha' me beauty, I've yet to find me a treasure tonight, care to join me later this night when we are a bit more alone.?"

Maria felt her cheek blush an even deeper shade of red, she would never be able to get her skin to look remotely normal within the short minutes until they had to be up in the dance hall. She sighed in defeat and relished in the closeness of her husband, she leaned into is larger frame and smiled secretly to him in the mirror.

"Hmm, that depends on what kind of treasure you're looking for, Captain von _Rascal_." Her voice was a low purr and she was beyond pleased by the reaction the got from her pirate husband. His hands rested around her waist, his fingers digging deeper into the fabric of her dress, and he took in a deep shuddering breath, this woman was crazy, crazy in a good way no less, but still crazy. Letting his mouth blaze over the heated skin on her neck he whispered: "Ah me beauty, that will be secret for ye to find out later. But trust me it will be worth the wait, it will be a treasure worthy of ye beauty."

Maria was still in a heated daze that stole her ability to think clearly; the fiery trails his lips marked on her skin, made her feel cherished, loved, and desired beyond her wildest imagination. She only nodded her head and turned around in his arms, placing her hands around his neck and gave him a short but lingering kiss. The kiss promised him more to come, later in the night. When she pulled away she whispered: "I think that would be a fabulous finish to an amazing night, guide my ship tonight my dear captain, and show me new treasures to explore."

Georg gasped in surprise over her blunt words but seconds later he smile cheekily at her, then gave her a short peck on her lips. Then he moved over to the door while speaking: "I do believe we have to hurry me beauty, the time to toast to the New Year is fast approaching." He bent down and picked up his pirate hat, which had fallen off during their lovemaking. Smiling mischievously, he seized Maria's undergarments as well. When Maria saw this she made a beeline for her missing piece of clothing, trying to take it from him. He just shook his head and smiled wickedly, and proclaimed: "Ah ah, no no me beauty, these are mine for the rest of the night, this is me treasure map, so to speak." He winked smugly at her, and within seconds he had tucked her undergarments deeply into his pants pocket.

"But Georg… I need those… I can't… well you can't honestly mean that I should wander out amongst your colleagues and their wives sans my undergarments… that… that is outrageous… no, absolutely not… I will n…" Her words was cut short when he slanted his mouth over hers, effectively swallowing her pleas. Maria whimpered in a feeble protest, but his mouth and tongue robbed her of the ability to think clearly, once again. In a split second she was furious of her own weakness, why and how did this man hold such a strong power over her? She knew why: she loved him far too much to really be angry by his antics, and she knew he loved and cherished her beyond the spoken word.

"Well ye have called me Captain von Rascal, an' I don't think ye gave me that name for the sake of me blue eyes. And ye will not need said piece of clothing later tonight, and who would even think or notice that ye're not wearing any. No one will, I assure ye of this, me beauty. Ye dress is long and will conceal the secret only _I_ will know about." He held her hands and kissed her knuckles softly, giving her a short wink.

"Well I do hope we will find a treasure tonight, to pay up for your antics my dear captain." Maria stated with an attempt to sound stern and cross. But the corners of her mouth gave away the fact that she had given up on getting back her undergarments. It still gave her exited chills up her spine thinking about going out in public sans undergarments, chills that spread through her like wild fire. There was something enthralling in the fact that only _they _would know what was hidden, well not hidden beneath her long dress.

"Oh I assure it will be well worth it me beauty. Now come with me, we still have to find ourselves some fine bubbly water to drink to the New Year." Georg grabbed her hand and they walked out in the corridor, trying to look like a couple who had _not_ minutes before been engaged in a passionate lovemaking session up against a door. Georg plopped his pirate hat on his head hoping it would conceal his unruly hair. It was another matter with Maria's hair he mused, looking down at his wife. He stopped and smoothed his hand over her short hair, trying to make it lay in an orderly fashion.

Maria looked up at him with gratitude, she knew her hair was in disarray, but had slightly forgotten this fact while she had fought for her undergarments. The feeling of their absence was becoming more and more alluring to her. She felt cool air in places that she was not used to feeling it. This fact shot spikes of heat down her spine, and she knew her husband was _very_ pleased with himself, she could see it in his smug smiles he cast her way, and the occasional winks he gave her. Oh she really hoped that they could excuse themselves, sooner rather than later, from this party, she was not too sure how the protocol was at affairs like this. It had been several years ago since she last had attended, mainly due to the fact that she had either just given birth or was heavily pregnant or just plain sick.

When nearing the dance hall they picked up speed, and rushed inside. Georg walked to the bar and got two flutes of bubbling champagne. While she waited she tried to look calm and poised, hoping that no one would suspect her of not wearing undergarments. She sighed in relief when no one seemed to cast her any curious glances. She only received friendly smiles and greetings from the people passing by her. Unconsciously she let her hands rub over her hips where her undergarments would had been, the feeling of them _not_ being there was exhilarating and new. Never had she thought she would be in a public place like this without undergarments, but secretly she liked this new and teasing side of her husband. When she spotted her pirate husband her smile broadened, and when he gave her the flute of champagne she was practically glowing.

Georg had noticed the slight changes in his wife's demeanour and he was very, _very_ pleased with the outcome of this night. He was very much looking forward to what the rest of the night would bring them.

They stood close together and watched the clock on the wall slowly tick away, inching closer and closer to midnight. Georg placed his arm around her waist, gently resting his hand on her hip. When he started to draw tiny circles over her dress, Maria inhaled sharply. Sans her underwear the feeling was intensified beyond measures.

"Ye okay there me beauty?" Georg asked in a low whisper, gently brushing his lips against her ear.

"Hmm… I'm fine… just fine… thank you." Maria stuttered slightly, her nerves were on high alert, her very core only screamed for them to be alone, _now!_ She was beyond amazed how her husband seemed to act so cool and normal in this situation. But she did see the crinkle of a smug smile playing around his lips and in his eyes. Oh he surely just loved this, of that she was sure, but admittedly so was she.

Finally it was time for the big countdown… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… "Happy New Year", shouts and hollers were heard throughout the dance hall. People began to clink their glasses with whoever stood beside them. Everyone was smiling and cheering for the New Year.

"Happy New Year, me beauty, hope we will be going on several more treasure hunts together." Georg proclaimed and clinked his glass with Maria's. Then he took a large sip, while Maria gently filled her mouth with the bubbly wine.

"Oh I'm sure we will, my dear Captain, I'm sure we will." Maria stated and then smiled secretly and asked: "Well we do have one planned for later, when we get home, do we not?"

Georg laughed and placed his hand on her face pulling her in for a kiss, Maria giggled into his mouth. Whatever happened later this night, she was sure it would be just as intense, if not more, as the tryst they had just shared. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the approach of one of Georg's colleagues.

"Now there von Trapp, better save that for later when you go home with your beautiful wife." The Indian chef said merrily and clapped Georg on his shoulder. Maria gasped in horror of them being caught, but tried to smile genuinely to the man whose name she had forgotten. Georg just laughed naturally with his colleague, who now carried around his large feather headpiece under his arm.

The two men talked happily together about the New Year that had just started. Maria only listened half-heartedly to their conversation. She was far more occupied by the fact that Georg had kept his hand around her waist, still doing some tantalizing things to her state of mind. If one would have asked her a question she was not entirely sure if she would be able to give any form of coherent answer. Trying to make the best of the situation she let her free arm slip around his waist, and slid her small hand up and under his still loose shirt. In their haste to get back, he had forgotten to tuck it in his pants after their lovemaking. As a result she now had free access to his warm back, and took full advantage of this. She wondered if anyone had noticed this small detail on his costume, when they had come back to the dance hall.

Georg was taking a sip of his champagne when he suddenly felt her small hand, _inside_ his shirt. He coughed slightly on his drink, scolding himself for not having tucked his shirt back in. But he tried to keep a cool façade towards Professor Johnson, and kept talking with him, hoping that Maria would or could keep her hands still enough so he wouldn't be too affected by her touch.

But within the next few seconds he found it more and more difficult to concentrate on making small talk with his colleague. Her small fingers drew small circles over his heated skin, sending shivers up his spine. Taking another ship of his champagne he tried to cool down the heat, but when her fingers started to slide over the edge of his pants he knew that she teased him on purpose. Casting a quick glance down at his wife he saw the fire and intensity within her eyes, and when she noticed him looking at her she tilted her head slightly sideways and gave him a sweet innocent smile.

Maria read her husband like an open book, he fiddled nervously with his glass making the remaining champagne slosh carelessly around. His breathing was getting shallower, though he made a pretty good effort in hiding this for his colleague, she smiled knowingly, she _knew,_ and saw how affected he really was by her actions. When he looked down at her she feigned innocence and gave him what she hoped was an innocent smile. His eyes turned an even darker shade of blue and in that instant she knew she at the moment had the upper hand in this little game they played tonight.

Georg tried to come up with a feeble excuse towards Professor Johnson; by all means he was not entirely sure he remembered all that much from their conversation anyway. His whole focus had been on the temptress standing next to him.

But in the next minute Professor Johnson excused himself and said he needed to talk to someone else before they left the party. Georg shook his hand with much happiness, and knew he looked like a complete moron with a silly smile plastered all over his face.

Seconds after Professor Johnson had left them; he turned to Maria and snatched her champagne glass out of her hand, and placed it on a nearby table. He then took her hand and walked briskly out of the dance hall.

"Why the rush my dear Captain, won't we need to at least say goodbye to people?" Maria asked in feigned confusion, she _knew_ why he was in such a rush.

"Why bother saying goodbye to someone I'll see in a few days again." He hissed and kept walking.

When they waited for their coats he turned to her and whispered: "And ye knew me beauty I still have that treasure hunt planned for us, ye don' want to miss that do ye?" He trailed a blazing hot kiss down the length of her shoulder, while his hand strayed down towards her behind. Maria gasped in surprise by his boldness and was yet again aware of the fact that she was half naked under her dress. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she tried to calm down her own breathing.

When they received their coats they walked out to their car. The drive home was filled with heated and teasing touches, and Georg just wished for the drive to end fast. But this night their driver seemed to take his time with every turn he took. Georg raked his hand through his hair impatiently, giving him an even more unruly look. He cast a fleeting look at his wife, afraid that the mere sight of her would make him start kissing her right then and there, probably making a whole scandalous scene in front of his driver.

When they finally arrived home he jumped out of the car and moved around to open Maria's door, his driver stood back perplexed, he was not used to see his employer acting in such way. He shook his head and returned to the car so he could park it. He didn't think that he would ever fully understand the man behind Captain von Trapp.

Maria and Georg walked up the steps to their home in a pace faster than they usually did. When Georg unlocked the door he proclaimed: "Me beauty I'll now guide ye ship on a treasure hunt, I'll show ye the heavens and beyond."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well a bit over 2 months in the making… sorry about that… RL and a few writers' blocks down the road and here we are… the final chapter of my pirate story… in a sense it could be considered a follow-up on my two "Buttons" stories, as there is a slight mentioning of buttons in here… ;) **

**And YES it's still an M rated fic… and for a good reason… ahoy there matey let the treasure hunt begin… **

**Enjoy… please review and let me know what you all think of this story… good or bad, anything… let me know. Thanks.**

Chapter 2

Maria and Georg moved up to their bedroom with eager and fast paced steps, both looking forward to being alone, _all alone_. No children, no staff, nobody who would interrupt them.

Georg had his arm wrapped around her waist guiding her along the hallway. Maria felt the warmth from his hand through her dress, and she knew that he deliberately had placed his hand low on her hip. She felt his fingers move over the place where her undergarments would have been, had it not been for their passionate interlude at the New Year party. Her mind was still trying to comprehend that they had made love in a rather public place. In their ten years of marriage she had not thought it could even happen. But a small part of her was pleased and exhilarated by the outcome of this night. When she had married Georg she had known that the passion they shared would never get dull or wear down over the years.

When they reached their bedroom Georg opened the door and let Maria walk in first. Maria smiled her thanks and felt her breath hitch in her throat, the fire burning in his eyes had not lessened since the party. She walked into their spacious bedroom suite, not quit sure where they would go from there.

Georg closed the doors with a loud bang, this made Maria jump slightly, and she turned to her husband. Before she was even able to make a single coherent thought she found herself wrapped up in his warm embrace, his mouth seeking her waiting lips in seconds. Her body responded by instinct and she slid her hands around his neck, opening her mouth to his searching tongue.

Only when they both were in need of oxygen did they pull apart, both of them in awe of the passion they felt running between them.

Maria tried to clear her mind, but still feeling his hot breath on her cheek made it rather difficult for her to think. She absently let her fingers play with the hair on his neck, then she moved up to his ears and, knowing how sensitive he was at that particular spot, she let her fingers make trails of fire over his skin.

Georg saw the playfulness in her eyes and he knew that whatever she did, she did it knowing fully well what an effect she had on him. Inside he boiled with heat and he tried to regain some form of composure, but seeing the matching fire burning in her blue eyes he knew he was a lost cause.

-"Avast, me beauty, ye have any idea what ye do to me sanity here." Georg whispered hoarsely into her ear.

His breath tickled her ear and she smiled innocently up at him, then her expression changed to one of pure want and desire.

-"Come show me how ye bury yer treasure…" Maria smiled wickedly and added with a low husky whisper: "… Captain von Rascal."

-"Ah I will do, I will do, all in good time me beauty, but first things first. How do we get rid of yer fine dress here?" Georg gestured down to her dress, and reached for the string holding together her cincher. His fingers fumbled with the small string and after a few unsuccessful attempts he growled in frustration.

Maria laughed merrily; she knew that her husband was frustrated beyond words. Still laughing she deftly undid the bows and knots holding the string in place. The she unlaced the cincher, letting it fall to the floor. Then she turned around and said: "you need to help me with the buttons here in the back."

Georg didn't even try to hide the groan coming from him, when he saw the long row of tiny buttons. It had been one of the maids who had helped Maria into the dress and he had forgotten just how many buttons there really were on her dress.

Maria tried to stifle the giggle escaping her lips when she heard his groan. She knew how much he hated small buttons on her clothes, just as much as she hated too many buttons on his shirts.

-"Be still me beauty, this might take some time." Georg sighed and began the tedious task of opening the small buttons. Maria took a deep calming breath trying not to laugh too much; instead she started to focus on the feel of his fingers grazing over her skin. She felt her skin tingle in anticipation of what lay ahead of them.

When Georg was halfway down her back he let out an impatient grunt and before Maria even registered what he did, he had ripped off the remaining buttons in one quick pull. Maria gasped out in shock when she suddenly felt the dress pool around her feet, and the tiny buttons flying in every direction. She was now only clad in her strapless brassieres. But before she could muster any form of coherent response she was engulfed in his warm embrace, his hands caressing her stomach. She looked down to his wandering hands, fingers tracing the now almost invisible lines that told the tales of her four pregnancies.

Maria felt her body respond to his feather light touch over her warm skin, and the intensity of emotions escalated even more when he started to place small kisses on her shoulder. Her whole body shuddered with desire for the man standing behind her. She could almost feel the smile on his lips when he felt the tremors run through her body. This man knew exactly what he did to her and she loved him for it.

Georg felt Maria lean into his touch, and her body moulded itself to fit perfectly into his. His head was spinning with desire and want, it took every will power of his mind to not just take her to bed this instant. He had promised her a treasure hunt, and such thing would be exactly what she would get this night. Smiling for himself he pulled away slightly and with knowing fingers he removed her brassiere, thus giving him free access to _all _of her.

Maria had been so wrapped up in his caresses that she had not registered him removing her last piece of clothing. Only when she felt his warm hands move up and gently cup her breasts did she realize that she was now completely naked. His fingers drew lazy patterns over her soft skin, circling closer and closer to her hardening nipples. Maria moaned impatiently, letting him know that he was for too slow for her liking.

-"Patience me beauty, patience…" Georg breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "We are going on a treasure hunt, remember? Ye have t' have patience."

-"I'm not entirely sure I'm all that good with patience Geo… uhm Captain… Captain von… Rascal… I'm uhm…ah…I…" Maria felt her words evade her when he started to pay full attention to her sensitive nipples.

-"Ye were saying something?" Georg whispered mischievously into her ear, he loved hearing his wife lose her ability to speak. Then he started to kiss and nibble around the sensitive skin of her ear.

Maria barely managed to shake her head, and she knew she had lost this battle. She marvelled how well her husband seemed to know her, her smile only grew wider by this fact. Then she tilted her head sideways giving him full access to the sensitive skin on her neck. Georg took full advantage of this offering, and started to place fire burning kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Had it not been for his arms wrapped around her waist, Maria would not have been able to stand up. She felt her skin burn with blazing fire, and heat pooled in the pit of her stomach. The intensity of the feather light kisses was robbing her of any kind of coherent thinking.

Georg took his time still letting his mouth caress her skin, his treasure map for the night. He smiled for himself, oh this night was far from over, they both knew that, and neither one of them wanted it to end.

After several minutes of slow kisses and light touches Georg gently turned Maria around in his arms. He lifted her face up with one finger under her chin, her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open, her breath shallow and raspy. Having been married to the woman for 10 years he knew beyond any doubt that she was very, _very,_ aroused. He moved his mouth slowly down to hers, capturing her lips in a delicate kiss, that merely grazed her full lips, trying to see if she would surrender to her own desire.

Seconds later he felt her lips starting to respond in earnest, kissing him back with adoration and desire, giving herself up to her own need to be closer to him. The kiss intensified within milliseconds and they both gave into their deepest desire.

Georg barely registered that Maria had moved her hands up to the topmost button on his shirt, but when she impatiently started to tuck and pull at the buttons, he stood back slightly. What he saw on her face was a mix of annoyance and resentfulness over the fact that he at the moment still wore clothes.

-"Why ye have such a hurry me beauty, ye don't…" Georg started out in his pirate voice, but was cut short by his wife's annoyed outburst: "Oh why in heaven's name do they make buttons this small on a pirate costume, I honestly don't think pirates even wore shirts with buttons…I…" Maria looked up at him with frustration written all over her face.

Georg chuckled and then winked at her and added: "or maybe they didn't even wear a shirt at all, wouldn't that been a treat for ye eyes, eh me beauty." Georg laughed at her shocked and slightly mortified expression.

Images of a shirtless Georg walking among his colleagues at the New Year party came to Maria when she heard his suggestion. She giggled slightly by this scene, now _that _would had been the talk of the feast, no doubt about that.

Georg shook his head, and looked down at his shirt, she had managed to open three buttons, and with the already wide and open collar it was enough for him to pull the shirt over his head. In one swift motion he had the offending garment removed from his body. He kept his eyes on Maria the whole time, and the desire was very evident in her dark blue eyes.

Maria held her breath while he took of his shirt and the second it had landed on the floor she moved closer to her husband, letting her hands slide over his skin. Her fingers followed the planes of his muscles; he still kept himself fairly fit. She felt how he held his breath while she did a bit of exploring. The smile on her lips only grew when his breathing seemed to get shallower and more strained, she knew he tried to keep himself under control, but she knew his secrets and she was very sure that they would soon be moving this to the bed.

Testing the waters, she moved even closer, and let her mouth travel over his chest, deliberately avoiding his most sensitive spots. Georg did nothing to hide the groan coming from him, oh this woman was a wicked little wench and she played her role to a tee. He could see the playfulness in her eyes as she let her delicate fingers make a fiery trail through his chest hair, circling closer and closer to his sensitive nipples. Her mouth followed the path, making his skin burn even more.

When her warm lips finally encircled his hard nipple he lost it, with a groan he placed his hands on her shoulder, pulling her slightly away from his body. Maria looked up at him with hooded eyes, now completely dark with desire. She had a small knowing smile playing around her red lips.

-"Ye know, ye are a little wicked wench me beauty, this is not moving along with patience, didn't I tell ye t' have patience?" Georg asked in mock sternness,

Maria smiled even more, she knew she played her role very well, and something inside her filled with pride. She shrugged her shoulders, and tried to play it cool and innocent, but she could see that he saw right through her.

-"Okay, let's move this to where the treasure hunt begins." Georg stated and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. Maria squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. In the short distance to the bed, she had already begun kissing his neck and playfully nibbles at his earlobe. Maria felt a low rumble from within her husband, and she knew he was losing control.

When she was placed on the bed, she looked up at her husband, who now started to remove the last pieces of clothing he still wore, when he joined her in the bed she asked with feigned innocence: "so how does one go on a treasure hunt? What should we do now?"

Georg had placed himself right next to her, his head rested in his hand so he could look down at the temptress lying next to him. His free hand drawing lazy circles over her stomach and then he said quietly: "ye me beauty, will not have t' do anything right now, I've got me treasure map right here…" he gestured his hand over her body, "and all ye need t' do is lay still so I can read it properly." Before Maria could even reply to this, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he shook his head slightly and placed a finger over her lips, he had seen her need to speak so he added: "and ye need t' be quiet, no talking, understood?"

Maria swallowed her words and nodded silently, she felt her skin start to prickle with anticipation on what he had planned for her, for them, on this night.

Georg used his free hand to slowly draw fiery patterns all over her skin, and very deliberately avoiding her most sensitive places. Two could play this game of desire and he knew that it would take every ounce of will power for Maria to keep her body still during his treasure hunt. He gave her a wicked half smile and then let his mouth follow the path of his fingers.

Maria was starting to wonder if her mind would melt down completely before he would finish his treasure hunt. The only thing registering in her mind was his mouth and fingers that travelled over her very sensitive skin. Her grounding point was her tight hold on the bed sheets, and her fingernails digging into the palm of her hands. Anything else had gone into oblivion for her.

Georg started to whisper words of endearments against her skin: "oh such beautiful skin… soft to the touch… warm and glowing…ah the gentle slopes of the hills…" his finger trailed over her breasts, "the highest peak, a beautiful rose bud waiting to be kissed…" his mouth followed his fingers over the mounds of her breast.

Maria felt her breath hitch in her throat in anticipation, oh she really wanted, no _needed_ him to pay full attention to her sensitive buds. She had never experienced this, for her to be so painfully aroused that all she could think of was his mouth on her breasts.

When his mouth finally closed around her taut nipple, she cried out in release. Hot and blazing fire shot through her body, making her womanhood pulse with need and desire, and he hadn't even touched her down there.

Georg smiled while he kept paying attention to her very hard and erect nipples. When she started to move her lower body closer to his he whispered: "ye need to be still, me beauty… remember patience…" he looked up at her face and he saw every heated emotion run over her features. It was a sight that he would treasure forever, and certain that he would see again. He let his mouth move further down her body: "a field, waste, and soft to the touch, leading me closer and closer to me treasure." He let his hand slide over her abdomen and let his fingers linger just over her womanhood.

Maria moaned in frustration, she was not sure she could take anymore; her mind was only focused on what her husband was doing to her. When she looked down at him and saw the fire within his eyes, she knew that he would eventually grant her the release she so desperately craved right now. With a small wink he let his fingers skim over her hipbone and continued down one of her legs. Maria let out an almost wailing, impatient sound that surprised even her self.

Georg raised one eyebrow when he heard her outburst, he knew that she was standing on the edge, falling, falling into the abyss, and only he could bring her the release she yearned for. He felt her whole body shudder with anticipation and desire when he moved his mouth up her legs. Gently spreading her legs he whispered: "I do believe I've found me treasure, ah yes indeed, a treasure, not only for the eyes, but for all the senses. Smell…" he took in short breath of air through his nose, "touch…" he let one single finger trace the line that hid her folds. "And taste…"

Maria had her eyes fixed on him the whole time, and when he whispered the last word against her womanhood she instinctively raised her hips, wanting him to give her the release she needed. When she felt his tongue slide over her warm folds, she closed her eyes and her body shuddered in ecstasy. This was what she wanted, needed this very moment.

The world evaporated around them and they started a slow dance of desire and passion. Georg played her like a fine-tuned instrument, knowing exactly where to touch, caress, lick, and kiss. When Maria finally fell over the edge and plummeted down into the abyss of a passionate release, she cried out in pleasure.

Georg had his arms wrapped around her waist, and while she still trembled from her orgasm he whispered: "shh… I got you… oh me sweet beauty I love you… shh… I got you me luv'…I love you…"

When Maria felt her body return to a somewhat normal state she opened her eyes and looked down to her husband. He had a huge grin on his face, she smiled in return, and she was still trying to comprehend what just had happened between them. Their lovemaking had always been passionate, but this was by far one of the more intense experiences she had ever had. She felt a small giggle escape her lips; she was still in a state of bliss and didn't try to hide it.

Georg loved the sound of her giggle, and he saw every emotion run through her eyes. He kissed her womanhood one last time, and gently caressed her thigh with his cheek. This action caused Maria to laugh even more while she spluttered: "oh Georg please, your beard is tickling me… I'm… I'm a bit sensitive after… oh… oh please stop…"

Georg laughed out loud, and continued to gently rub his cheek against her thigh, making her squirm and move her lower body away from him. But he held her hips in place, then changed his tactics and let his mouth move over her soft skin, then his cheek once more. This made Maria giggle again, and he could see she tried to look stern, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

Maria was tying to speak through her laughter, and when he paused his antics for a few seconds she said in a mock stern voice, trying to make it sound as piracy as she could: "Avast ye scallywag, stop right there ol' man 'cause ye're in big trouble… I…"

-"Oh ho, I'm in trouble eh? I'll give you ol' man, me beauty… I'm no ol' man… I do think that ye are the one being in trouble here… me beauty." Georg cut her of while he crawled up her body, stopping to trail short kisses up her abdomen, making an effort into letting his beard tickle her once in awhile.

Maria gasped in surprise and tried hard not to laugh when she felt his beard tickle over her sensitive skin. When he reached her face she let her arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her waiting mouth.

The kiss was full of passion, and future promises of more to come, Maria didn't want this night to end. She pulled away slightly and looked at her husband with feigned innocence and asked: "hmm… when do I go on a treasure hunt, it seems to me that you're the only one who have found a treasure." She raised her eyebrow and gave him a lopsided grin.

Georg groaned in response, this woman certainly knew how to make his head spin and lose control. He leaned down and whispered into her ear: "ye can go on a treasure hunt right now if ye want." He rolled over on his back, pulling her with him so she now lay partly over his chest.

Maria rested her head on her folded hands on his chest and smiled sweetly, while nodding her head. She let a hand run up and caressed his face, ears, neck, and ending at his lips. Then she raised herself up and kissed him fully on his lips, telling him with no words how much she looked forward to her treasure hunt.

Georg tried his best to lay still while his wife let her fingers and mouth trail fiery hot trails down his abdomen. She read her treasure map with expertise and knowledge; she knew where to find her way to her own treasure. From time to time he let out small moans when she hit a very sensitive spot. Whenever he did, he saw a small knowing smirk on her lips; she certainly knew his weak spots.

When she reached his manhood he let out a long hissing sound and closed his eyes in elation of her action. It was not often that she did this, but he felt as if he had just died and gone to heaven.

Maria looked up at her husband and when she saw his closed eyes and exhilarated expression, she knew that he was close. She moved up his body and whispered into his ear: "I need you, I need you now."

-"Ye got me, I'm all yours." Georg groaned in response, guiding her hips over his waiting manhood, letting her know that she was right where he wanted her to be. Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise; it was not often that they made love in this position.

When their bodies joined together they both moaned out in ecstasy and they soon found a rhythm bringing them closer and closer to the edge of passion. Finally they reached the highest peak and together they tumbled into the abyss.

Maria collapsed on his chest, her breath was uneven and she had a hard time focusing on anything other than the amazing feelings running through her body. Georg had his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers making small circles on her back.

Georg held her tightly in his arms, relishing in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking. He was amazed how this night had progressed, all as a result of him dressing as a pirate. Smiling for himself he sighed out: "this sure is a night worth remembering, eh?"

Maria nodded her head while looking up at him and said with a low voice: "Well if that was Captain von Rascal, I definitely want to meet him again." She smiled wickedly and let her hand run through his bearded cheek.

Georg chuckled and let out a laugh, hugging her closer to him and stated: "well I'm just happy that we decided to buy the costumes." Then thinking about it he added: "but I think we need to search for the buttons for your dress, it really did look quit astonishing on you. Wouldn't mind seeing you dressed up in that again, me beauty." He finished the sentence in a low pirate drawl. At this Maria giggled and hid her face in his chest. She felt her face heat up slightly by his words.

-"But don't get you hopes up too high about the beard, really not my thing, sorry, but it's gone in the morning." Georg stated and scratched his cheek: "It itches when I get warm."

-"I love you, and can't wait to go on a treasure hunt with Captain von Rascal… soon… with or without a beard… I don't care… love you." Maria whispered and initiated a kiss. Georg drew her face up to his waiting lips, letting her know how much he too wanted that to happen. The kiss was short but filled with promises of future pirate interludes.


End file.
